thomas_and_friends_fanon_headcanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blooey Blue Skarloey
~This is a Thomas & Friends fan story written by Thunderbird1InternationalRescue. Any letters you see in Bold Italics ''are the narration.~ Summary Skarloey becomes down in the dumps. Will the other Narrow Gauge Engines be able to help him? Read and review! Characters * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Montague "Duck" (cameo) * Donald & Douglas (cameo) * Harold the Helicopter * Victor * Kevin * Cranky * Edward * Thomas * Percy * James * Eagle * Toby * Hiro * Mister Jimmy * Luke (mentioned) Story ~''It was a beautiful day on the Island Of Sodor. At the Narrow Gauge Railway, Rheneas was excited. All the other Narrow Gauge engines wanted to see what was up.~ Skarloey: Hey bro, what's up? Rheneas: Guys, I have great news! Peter Sam: What is it? Rheneas: I'm going to summer camp! Skarloey: Awesome! Sir Handel: Cool! Peter Sam: Great! Rusty: Neat! Duncan: Vhere at? Rheneas: Mister Jimmy signed me up for this Little Engines Summer Camp on the mainland. I'm going to be there for 5 weeks! Skarloey: How many days is that? Rusty: 35. Because since there are 7 days in 1 week, then there are 35 days in 5 weeks. 7x5=35. Skarloey: That makes sense. Rheneas: Yup. And I'll try to write to you guys every day. Skarloey: So, you'll be gone, 35 days? Rheneas: That's right. Sorry you can't come Skarloey. Skarloey: *sigh* It's OK. Rheneas: Say, I'm gonna go pack. The ship leaves in 16 minutes. *goes to his room* Skarloey: OK. ~''With that being said, Rheneas started packing. About 15 minutes later, the little engines went to Brendam Docks to wait for the ship to arrive. In no time, the ship arrived. Before Cranky loaded Rheneas onto the ship, all the narrow gauge engines bid farewell to their friend.~ Skarloey: *silent* Rheneas: Well, this is it, guys! I've been waiting for this all year! Bye all! Sir Handel: Goodbye, Rheneas! Peter Sam: See ya in 5 weeks! Rusty: We'll miss you! Duncan: Auf Wiedersehen, Rheneas! Skarloey: Huh? Duncan: Zat means "goodbye". Skarloey: Oh. ~You see, since he is the youngest of the Narrow Gauge Engines, Skarloey doesn't know much about the world or foreign languages. Now Duncan, since his father was from Germany, spoke fluent German and English, making him bilingual. Anyhow, in no time, it was time for Crank to load Rheneas onto the ship.~ Cranky: You ready to go, Rheneas? Rheneas: Sure am, Cranky! Cranky: OK here goes! ~With that being said, Cranky hoisted Rheneas onto the ship and the ship sailed to the mainland.~ Rheneas: So long, guys! Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, and Duncan: Bye! Duncan: *notices Skarloey isn't there* Hey, vhere's Skarloey? Sir Handel: He was here a minute ago. Cranky: Uh....he left. He didn't tell me where he was going, but he sure went somewhere. Rusty: Maybe he went back to the Narrow Gauge Railway. Peter Sam: Let's go check. ~With that, the 4 little engines headed back to the narrow gauge railway. When they got in the sheds, they found Skarloey in his room, looking kinda depressed.~ Peter Sam: Skarloey? Are you OK? Skarloey: No... Peter Sam: We better take you to the Steam Works, is that OK? Skarloey: *shrugs* Peter Sam: Guys, I think we should take Skarloey to the Steam Works and get Victor to look at him. Rusty: OK. ~And so they took him to the Sodor Steam Works, where Skarloey and Rheneas' father, Victor, and his assistant Kevin lived and worked.~ Victor: Hello, my friends! What can I do for you? Rusty: Hey Victor. Skarloey doesn't feel alright. Think you can look at him? Victor: Oh, of course! ~And so, Victor checked his younger son's temperature, eyes, ears, and throat, all of which were normal. But even for Victor, this proved to be a challenge explaining what was going on.~ Victor: Boys, I have some good news and some bad news. Sir Handel: Let's hear the good news first. Victor: Well, the good news is Skarloey is not sick. His temperature, eyes, ears, and throat all looked normal. Rusty: Well, that's good. Duncan: So, vhat about ze bad news? Victor: Well, the bad news is that.......I don't know what's wrong. Peter Sam: Oh, what a shame... Rusty: Well, thanks for your help anyway, Victor. Victor: No problem, my friends. Now, who would like a snow-cone? Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, and Duncan: Me! Skarloey: I guess... Victor: So, let me guess: Cherry for Skarloey, blueberry for Sir Handel, green apple for Peter Sam, orange for Rusty, and lemon for Duncan? Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, and Duncan: Yup! Skarloey: Mmm-hmm. ~And so, Victor made the snow-cones and the friends all went home, eating their snow-cones and chattering, though Skarloey ate his snow-cone slowly.~ Sir Handel: I just don't understand. Skarloey is usually so happy that he eats his snow-cone very fast. But today, he's eating it slowly. Peter Sam: Yeah. I wish we knew what was going on. Rusty: *gets an idea* Hey! Maybe we can ask Edward! Sir Handel: Yeah! Cousin Edward! Why didn't I think of that? ~Now Sir Handel's cousin Edward, one of the smartest engines on Sodor, is very smart, helpful, and kind. He's also the older brother of Sir Handel's other cousin, Thomas The Tank Engine. And after deciding their next destination, they went to Thomas's house. His father as well as Sir Handel's uncle, Gordon, was away on a fishing trip with Henry, father of Thomas' best friend as well as Peter Sam and Luke's cousin Percy and his sister Emily, who was dating Edward. Now, back to the story. Edward, Thomas, and Percy had the house to themselves since their fathers were away. Emily was out shopping at The Sodor Mall with Mavis, the older sister of Thomas' other best friend Toby. Edward was reading a mystery novel while Thomas, Percy, and Toby were playing Super Mario Bros. on Thomas' Wii.~ Peter Sam: *knocks on the door* Thomas: I've got it, Ed! Edward: OK! Thomas: *peeps through the peephole* It's the Narrow Gauge engines! Edward: OK! Let them in! Thomas: *does so* Peter Sam: Hey Edward. Edward: Hey guys. What brings you here? Peter Sam: Nothing. We just wanted to talk to you. Edward: OK. *puts a bookmark in his book and sets it down* So, what do you wanna talk to me about? Rusty: Well, Skarloey's been down in the dumps today. We don't know what's bothering him. We thought you'd know. Edward: Hmm. Let me think. *thinks for about three minutes, then snaps his fingers* I've got it! I know what's causing him to be so sad! Rusty: What's going on? Edward: Looks like Skarloey's got a case of The "Blooey Blues"! Rusty: The "Blooey Blues"? Peter Sam: What's that? Edward: It's when you feel really, really, really sad and don't feel like doing anything, even wanting to see a friend. Sir Handel: Oh... Edward: Yeah. But don't worry. It's nothing too serious. I'm sure he can be cured somehow. Rusty: Oh? Peter Sam: How? Edward: That I do not know. But I can help you. Peter Sam: OK! Edward: Hey Thomas? Percy? Toby? Thomas: Yeah big bro? Edward: I'm gonna leave the house for a while. Wanna come? Thomas: Sure! Percy: OK! ~After leaving a note to let their fathers know where they were, Thomas, Edward, Percy, Toby, and the Narrow Gauge Engines left. After picking up James, and his brother Eagle, they went to Brendam Docks and, after asking the dock manager first, they borrowed 3 flatbeds and asked Cranky to help lift Skarloey, Peter Sam, and Sir Handel onto them. They also borrowed Henry's camcorder and lent it to Harold. Thomas had even brought an air horn along with a homemade starting flag made from a wooden dowel and an old white dish towel dyed in green ink.~ James: Cool! A flatbed race! Edward: Yes. First one from here to the quarry wins! James: OK! Edward: Ready.....Set.....GO! *waves the flag as Thomas sounds his air horn* ~With that being said, they began the race, James pulling Skarloey, Thomas pulling Sir Handel, and Percy pulling Peter Sam.~ Sir Handel: Come on, Tom! Go faster! Peter Sam: Come on cuz! You can do it! Skarloey: *silent* ~In no time, Skarloey and James beat Thomas, Sir Handel, Percy, and Peter Sam to the quarry. The other engines cheered for them.~ Edward: Go James! Thomas: Yeah! Percy: Woo-hoo! Sir Handel: Yeah! Peter Sam: Yea! Skarloey *less enthusiastically* Yea... James: Hey cuz, what's wrong? We won! You should be smiling. Skarloey: *leaves* James: What? Was it something I said? Edward: Uh.....maybe the flatbed race didn't work. James: I sure hope he's OK. Thomas: I'm sure he will be. Edward: Yeah. Let's go back to my house. I think I can think of more ways to help Skarloey out. ~With that being said, they went back to Thomas and Edward's house. There, they looked for ways to cheer Skarloey up.~ Peter Sam: I know! I can make him a card! Edward: OK! *gets Peter Sam a sheet of paper and a tub of markers* Here ya go, Peter Sam. Peter Sam: Thanks, Ed! ~And so, Peter Sam made a cheer-up card for Skarloey. On the front, he put a big, yellow smiley face, on the inside, he wrote "Cheer up Skarloey!" and drew smiley faces in different colors and sizes all over it, and on the back, he put a smiling sun.~ Peter Sam: There! I'm gonna take it to him! Edward: OK! ~Peter Sam left. In no time, he arrived at the Narrow Gauge railway and went to Skarloey's room.~ Peter Sam: *knocks* Skarloey: Come in... Peter Sam: *enters* Hey Skarloey. I made you a cheer-up card! *shows it to him* Skarloey: *looks at it, then puts it away* Thanks, Peter Sam, but, I'm going to have to reject it... Peter Sam: *thinks: Wow. He really DOES have the blues.* ~So Peter Sam went back to Thomas and Edward's house.~ Thomas: Any luck? Peter Sam: No. Edward: Oh well. *comes outta the kitchen with a plate of cookies, a pitcher of lemonade, and some foam cups* Anyone wanna snack? Thomas, Percy, James, Eagle, Toby, and the Narrow Gauge engines: Sure! ~While the boys ate their snack, they thought about other ways to cheer their friend up. Suddenly, Thomas had an idea.~ Thomas: I've got it! *leaves and returns with a big book* my joke book! Sir Handel: Of course! Let's go see if that works! Thomas: OK! *goes to the door* We'll be back later, Edward. Edward: OK! ~And so, Thomas and Sir Handel went to the Narrow Gauge railway and entered Skarloey's room.~ Skarloey: Hey guys... Thomas: Have no fear, Skarloey! I may have the cure for The Blooey Blues! *opens his joke book* Hey Sir Handel, why did the cow cross the road? Sir Handel: I dunno. Why DID the cow cross the road? Thomas: To go to the mooooooovies! *both engines laugh* Skarloey: *sighs* Sir Handel: *finds a joke* Hey Thomas, what's black and white, black and white, and black and white? Thomas: I dunno. What IS black and white, black and white, and black and white? Sir Handel: Zebras playing chess! *both engines laugh again* Skarloey: *sighs again* Thomas: Wow. Not even a joke book works. Sir Handel: Rats! ~Feeling disappointed, Thomas and Sir Handel headed back to Thomas's house.~ Edward: Any luck? Thomas: Nope. *sips his lemonade* Not a single chuckle. Edward: I see. *idea* Say, maybe a clown sketch will work. *turns to James* James: What? ~Meanwhile, at the Narrow Gauge sheds, Skarloey is pondering about his brother.~ Skarloey: *thinks: I miss you, Rheneas. I so wish you would come back tomorrow....* ~Just then, a miniature car rolled in.~ Skarloey: *confused* ~Suddenly, Duncan and James popped out, dressed like clowns.~ Skarloey: Huh? Duncan: *slaps a pie in James' face* James: Oh, so you think you're funny, huh? *does the same to Duncan* Duncan: Oh it is on! ~And so, Duncan and James started throwing pies at each other. But still, Skarloey did not laugh.~ James: Oh well, we tried. Duncan: Ja. ~Then they left for Thomas's house.~ James: No luck. He didn't even crack a smile. Edward: Well, thank you for trying your best. ~Just then, Hiro came in.~ Hiro: Konichiwa, everyone! Everyone else: *sadly* Hey Hiro... Hiro: Why the long faces? Is something the matter? ~Peter Sam explained everything to Hiro, whose usually cheerful face quickly grew sad and solemn.~ Hiro: Oh dear... Edward: Yeah... Hiro: I'll go talk with him. James: No Hiro. With all due respect, I should go. He IS my cousin. Hiro: I understand. James: I'll be back later. ~And so, James left. When he got inside the Narrow Gauge sheds, he heard an unpleasant sound. It sounded like an engine crying.~ James: *opens the door and finds his cousin crying* Skarloey? Skarloey: James! James: Skarloey, what's wrong? Skarloey: Nothing, I'm fine! James: Those tears tell a different story. Skarloey: *sniffles* OK, you got me... James: What's wrong? ~Skarloey explained everything to his older cousin, then he broke down into tears again. James immediately hugged his younger cousin.~ James: Shhh, shhh. Easy, cuz. Let it out. ~In no time, Skarloey calmed down, though he was still pretty upset.~ Skarloey: *sniff* I'm sorry... James: Sorry? What for? Skarloey: *sniff* I'm acting like a baby... James: Oh cuz, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Skarloey: *sniff* But I'm 6 years old! I know I'm better than this! James: Skarloey, it's OK to act a little childish sometimes. Skarloey: *sniff* Really? James: Yeah. I still sleep with a teddy. *blushes* Skarloey: Yeah. I'm still scared of thunderstorms. ~James and Skarloey laughed.~ Skarloey: I think I feel better now. James: I'm glad. ~James and Skarloey headed back to Thomas's house. When they got inside, they find Edward waiting for them. He had an envelope and a parcel in his clutches.~ Edward: These came for you while you were away. Skarloey: OK. *thinks: It might be from Rheneas!* ~Edward handed the envelope and parcel to Skarloey, who opened them carefully. Inside the envelope was a letter from Rheneas!~ Skarloey: Oooh, goody goody gumdrops! ~After reading the letter, Skarloey opened the parcel and found a bunch of stuff from The Little Engines Summer Camp such as a LESC (Little Engines Summer Camp) kitchen magnet, an LESC brochure, 8 pine cones, an acorn, a toy boat made from wood and cloth, and even a LESC blanket and towel.~ Skarloey: Wow. Rheneas sure is having fun at this camp. Mister Jimmy: And I was thinking of singing him up for it again next year! And you as well, Skarloey! Skarloey: *gasps* Yes!!!! Thank you, Mister Jimmy! Mister Jimmy: No problem, bud! Thomas: Hey guys, look! Skarloey's happy again! ~The other engines cheered. Then, they decided to go out for snow-cones. So they left, leaving Mister Jimmy behind.~ Mister Jimmy: *laughs, then turns to the camera* Thank you all for watching this episode. Please remember to keep your theater clean by disposing of any popcorn bags, soda cups, and candy wrappers as you head out. Again, thank you and have a great day! *winks* ~'THE END'''~ Category:Stories Category:Stories By Thunderbird1InternationalRescue Category:Episodes Focusing on Skarloey Category:Breaking The Fourth Wall